


Taken In

by thesoravee



Series: Impmon/BeelzemonXReader Series [6]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoravee/pseuds/thesoravee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your partner Digimon decided to house a broken, tiny purple Digimon...who you later came to know as "Impmon". You're a bit reluctant, though, seeing as how infamous he is among your fellow Tamers.</p><p>Besides, he might pay you back someday.</p><p>Reader is gender-neutral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken In

**Author's Note:**

> OK, admittedly, there's not very much fluff here. 8'D Sorry about that. But uh...yeah, I finally updated, so that's good, I guess. ;u; So...enjoy.
> 
> Oh, my boyfriend co-wrote this (he only wrote half of the second section, though), so, even if it was a little bit, I'd like to thank him for helping me. ;u; From "He was beaten to a pulp..." to "...him so close to death!"
> 
> ...Another thing: yes, I'm aware Takato, Henry, and Rika weren't in the Digital World for two months. Just wanted to make it a reasonable passage of time to show the reader's suffering in the wasteland. ;u;
> 
> Impmon/Beelzemon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Impmon/Beelzemon

One more hit.

Just one more hit from Indramon and Impmon was done for. Destroyed, eradicated, deleted. Impmon’s dullened emerald eyes fluttered softly as he attempted to move, however his body remained in a paralyzed state, much to his frustration and fear.

_‘This...is the end fo’ me, ain’t it…?’_

Tears pricking the corners of his eyes, he watched in horror as the Deva Digimon smirked evilly, raising his golden hoof in preparation for his last attack.

The last thing Impmon remembered seeing was the Deva’s gargantuan hoof preparing to crush him into oblivion.

He suddenly felt himself becoming lighter.

~~§~~

He was beaten to a pulp and almost killed. That was the story as far as you knew. This small purple Digimon, whose battered body laid beneath a sheet of warm white, had only his head exposed to desperately capture any air that he could. Even though the Digimon was alive, you could tell he was in very bad condition.

Your partner Digimon, lacking any sort of patience, allowed their curiosity to take hold. Looking at you during your own observations of the small Digimon, they softly asked a question you could not answer with confidence: “Is...this Digimon gonna make it?” A short sigh, mixed with defeat and a strange yet unquestionable desire to see him make it, escaped your lips.

“I dunno. He’s pretty beaten up...but he’s still breathing, at least.”

You found yourself with an odd desire to see this Digimon pull through. But why? You did not even know this Digimon’s name or what it was like! Still...you couldn’t help but want to know who this Digimon was, and especially what he was doing that got him so close to death!

A soft groan was heard from the Digimon as his head turned slightly. Forcing his eyes open--an emerald color, however due to his state, the hue looks incredibly dull--he saw you and your partner standing before him. Unable to move out of the bed, he shifted his gaze around the room, as if trying to find a means of escape for much later. After waiting a few moments as he took in his surroundings, you began to speak softly.

“What’s your name?”

He attempted to croak out a name, before hacking violently. After a slight recovery from the attack, his wandering eyes focused onto you, staring intently. You met back with your own equally-intense gaze.

“...I-Imp...Impmon…”

~~§~~

You blinked, breaking the small staring battle between you two.

“Impmon? You mean…the one Takato, Rika, and Henry been having trouble with? _That_ Impmon?”

He closed his eyes and grunted curtly; you could only assume that was a “yes”.

Your partner glared at the tiny, beaten and bruised Digimon. “We should’ve left you back there, then. You’re nothing more than an annoying pest that--!”

You silenced your Digimon by interrupting them. “Enough. He’s been through a lot as is. Just...leave him alone for now.”

With a curt nod, however a sour expression, your Digimon backed away quietly. You sat on the side of your bed, looking down at Impmon. “Is there anything broken, Impmon?”

“N-Nah...Jus’ a--a buncha pain…!!” he stammered, wincing slightly as he spoke. You cut him off just as you did with your Digimon.

“Hey, hey, don’t talk if it hurts. From now on, just gimme a nod for ‘yes’ or a shake for ‘no’. Now, first thing…”

For the next few minutes, you asked him a series of questions regarding his health and what he wanted done for his recovery, such as what foods to cook and how to cook them. Nodding after hearing his requests, you grabbed a bottle of painkillers, brought him a glass of water, and had him take two pills. Afterwards, you exited your bedroom and let him rest, heading into the kitchen to prepare a meal for him.

Admittedly, he...wasn’t the best Digimon around, nor did he ever make an attempt to be. Despite this, you felt it was beneficial to save him as, despite his rotten attitude, he never had the intention to hurt or kill anyone. For now, all you desired was to care for him until he was ready to get back on his feet.

It was the least you could do for him.

~~§~~

Out of the two months you spent in the Digital World, this just had to be a _lovely_ time for you to be separated from Takato, Rika, and Henry.

The four of you had a run-in with a group of berserk Tyrannomon, who, after a while, managed to chase you off from the others. Now, you and your Digimon are alone, only having each other to rely on.

You and your partner trudged through the bare, lifeless wasteland that was the Digital World...or at least, what was left of it. Neither of you had eaten nor drank in the past few days, so you both felt weak, famished, parched, and fatigued. Everything began to become starry and blurry, and your eyes fluttered shut over and over.

Suddenly, you keeled over and everything went black.

Before you drifted off, however, you heard the rumbling and revving of a motorcycle.

~~§~~

The Devas weren’t particularly overjoyed to know a human and their pet were brought into their lair, however they excused Beelzemon and allowed him to take you up into his quarters. Briefly setting your bodies down from his large hand, he de-Digivolved into Impmon, then opened the door to his room. Afterwards, he proceeded to carry you in, then your partner afterwards.

Or, due to his weak physical capabilities, “drag” is the more accurate term.

After essentially throwing your bodies onto the bed, Impmon huffed slightly, cursing the fact his Rookie form was not strong like Guilmon’s or Renamon’s.

Oh well. He would get over it eventually; besides, those two were going to be history soon enough.

Impmon adjusted your bodies so that you both would be more comfortable upon waking up, then began to cover the two of you with a blanket. Caturamon, upon seeing you earlier, mentioned that you neither of you had eaten in quite a while. Hm...an idea.

You nursed him back to health months prior...so he would do the same. Unlike the others...you showed compassion towards him, even if you didn’t necessarily take pride in it.

Planting a gentle kiss on your forehead, Impmon trailed quietly out of the room to prepare a meal for you both.

After all, for your kindness, it was the least he could do for you.


End file.
